I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to utilizing a reverse direction grant in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless data system, or network, provides multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), and others.
Examples of wireless systems that enable various types of communication include Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) such as WLANs that comply with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards (e.g., 802.11(a), (b), or (g)). Additionally, IEEE 802.11(e) has been introduced to improve some of the shortcomings of previous 802.11 standards. For example, 802.11(e) may provide Quality of Service improvements.
Conventional wireless systems that utilize techniques to provide channel access may allow a particular station (e.g., access point, base station, user terminal, mobile terminal, . . . ) to transmit data during a specified period of time. However, such allocation can result in inefficient use of the channel when the station completes its associated transmission prior to the end of the allocated transmission time period. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and/or methodology of improving efficiency in such scheduled wireless systems.